Got Your Back
by Krox1
Summary: Dick could deal with the bullies, but when they take something away from him, it gets too much. Luckily for him, his new family are prepared to step in. Friendship fic! Please review! Rated T for bullying and slight language.


_**Random one-shot! Please review with your thoughts! :)**_

_**Psst... How many have seen Eps 25-26? Sooo shocking and sad and amazing! :) FYI, they do not affect what is happening here! :)  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> The characters Kurt Winick, and his two friends (one named James, other un-named) belong to me, Krox1, the rest belong to DC! **_

Gotham Academy, 20th March.

Artemis gave out a long sigh, letting her tense shoulders relax. It wasn't like her to drop her guard, but she was really, freakin' tired and she had just gotten a comm message from Robin saying Black Canary wanted to train in thirty minutes. So she really wasn't in the mood. Her day at school hadn't been perfect either, the girls she hung out with just didn't click with her and she found herself staring at the clock more than her actual work. So it was always a relief to get out of school. _Now, just to deal with Kid Flash..._

"What's up, Grayson?" Said the loud voice of Kurt Winick, the annoying jock and bully every school seemed to have. His two goons were behind him, grinning like idiots. Later on on her first day at Gotham Academy, she had been told who he was. She still didn't get why he had felt the urge to take her picture, but apparently he was a weirdo. A circus freak, one of the girls had called him. She had heard of his story very faintly, but had decided to keep her distance. The last thing she needed was to be noticed by others.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Asked the annoyed kid, who was standing by his open locker. Artemis was at her own, just a couple rows down from his. She pretended to search for something while she listened in. She was surprised that Kurt was actually annoying the boy, did he forget who his father was?

"Nothing much, Grayson, just wondering what the rich kid keeps in his locker..." Kurt said while cracking his knuckles. He wouldn't start a fight with Grayson, the security here was pretty tight. But he wouldn't mind busting up his face...

"Nothing that would concern you, Winick. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Dick tried to close his locker, but a huge foot stuck out, stopping the door from closing. "Seriously Kurt, what do you-"

"Well, well, well, what's this? Open up his locker, James." Kurt nodded at the boy on his left, who just gave a silly smirk and opened the locker wide. Before Dick had a chance to stop him, Kurt had grabbed his poster.

"_'The Flying Graysons?' _Was that what your act was called, eh, circus freak?" The boys laughed while Artemis narrowed her eyes. _They have no right... _"That act fell pretty heavy, didn't they?" More laughter. Artemis closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, _calm it, Crock... _

"Give me that back." Said a low voice. Inside, Dick was crying and screaming with anger and pain, but he couldn't let the bullies see that. Bruce had told him that. The bullies continued to laugh as Kurt shook his poster, as if it meant nothing. Apart from the one in his bedroom, this was his only one. And here they were, mocking him, _mocking them. _No, Dick wouldn't allow it. But Bruce had also told him he had to be the better person in these situations, and he didn't want to let him down.

"No way, little Grayson. I think I'll keep this as a reminder that there is still freaks in this world, okay?" Kurt leered at him, and Dick snapped.

Jumping at the older boy, Dick made a grab for the poster. Kurt had been expecting this though, and pulled the poster back. Dick had managed to grab onto it before a ripping noise ran through the mostly empty corridor. Artemis felt her eyes widened. Ripped in half was the kid's poster. Grayson had such a shocked and pained look in his eyes that Artemis felt the urge to huge him. The boy's began laughing as they dropped their half of the poster on the group and stood on it.

"Look what you did, Dickie Grayson. Your parents must be _so proud._" Another laugh and they were walking away, high fiving each other.

The silence was deafening.

Artemis stood gaping, unsure about what to do until Richard had picked up the other half and clutched it close. He slammed his locker shut and ran to the exit. His dark blue eyes flashed up to Artemis's, his eyes full of tears but then he was gone. Artemis felt so guilty, as if she hadn't protected a little brother. She couldn't describe it, but it killed her inside. She shook her head as she silently closed her locker and headed for the Zeta Beam. If only she had done... Something...

Mount Justice, 20th March.

After Artemis had gotten to the Mountain, she had went straight to her room and changed into her familiar green costume. It felt good and, even though she had kept the small name while she was fighting crime, it took off most of the guilt she had been feeling for the rich kid. She knew that they were only doing hand-to-hand training today, so no need for her bow. Leaving her room, she nearly bumped into Kaldur.

"Hey Kal, how was Atlantis?" She asked as they both walked towards the main room.

He gave her a small smile while his grey eyes looked ahead, "It was enjoyable. I finally had the chance to catch up with my King. How was school today?" He asked with actual interest; Kaldur always wanted to know how life outside of the hero business was.

"School was..." Artemis paused. _School was what, annoying, upsetting, a guilt trip for some random kid with a lot of money and issues? _"School was school." She decided on, and Kaldur gave her a nod as they entered the room.

Black Canary, of course, was already there. She looked up at the two arriving and down at her watch. "Two minutes to spare, good. Now we're all waiting on the Boy Wonder." She gave a small frown, because he was usually the first to arrive. Batman hadn't told her about anything popping up...

_Recognised: Robin BO2_

"Ah, there he is." Robin was already dressed in uniform, but there was something off... As if someone had removed his core. His walk had lost it's bounce, his usual playful smirk was gone. An empty shell dressed as the Boy Wonder.

"Hey Rob!" Said Kid Flash cheerfully, but was replied with a pathetic wave. He stood next to the speedster, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. He did himself quickly glance at Black Canary.

"Sorry I'm late..."

"Your not," she replied, a frown in her tone. "You had a minute to spare... Is everything alright?" She asked in her motherly tone she hadn't realised she had.

His pale face scrunched up, as if in pain. Black Canary also noted his reddened cheeks, as if he had been... crying. She sent him another frown, but he took no note. He reacted though when Wally put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Robin's masked eyes widened, his face going paler and he nudged Wally's hand harshly off his shoulder. Wally's hurt look didn't help.

"Urgh, Wally I'm..." He stopped, seeing the curious crowd. He scowled and quickly wiped under his mask where a tear (that he thought he had under control, _damn it_) fell. _'You look like you've seen a ghost!' _Flew through his head and he just had it. "Canary, sorry. I don't... I'm not feeling well, I'm heading back to Gotham."

"But Robin, just use your room her-"

"No, I really want to be in Gotham." _I really want to see Batman. _"I just... Sorry, I'll make sure to catch up." Before anyone could protest, the thirteen-year-old was running back towards the Zeta Beam. The lights flashed and he was gone, but he had left behind his pain.

M'Gann looked confused. "What was wrong with Robin?" She asked in an unsure voice. Kaldur just shook his head and Conner looked annoyed and confused. Black Canary sighed; she would call the Bat later, the kid was drowning in his troubles.

"Robin will be fine, just a little stomach bug." She told the teenagers, before snapping her fingers. "And we're running overtime! Kaldur, Conner, get into the ring and begin fighting with the techniques I have taught you." M'Gann went to watch her boyfriend in battle, a smile on her face as she attempted to forget Robin's pain from her mind. But, Artemis and Wally had not.

Wally was frowning, a strange sight on his usual grinning face. Artemis looked into his eyes and mirrored his worry.

"Something must of happened to him today..." Muttered Wally, his face full of determination.

"What do you think could of happened?" She murmured back, her eyes on the two fighting boys. She was beginning to think the worst about Robin.

"I dunno, usually if it's to do with fighting bad guys, Robin will call me straight after to talk about it. No call today though. It must of happened, you know, out of costume. I'm going to find out though, I'll call him tonight or head over to Gotham..." Black Canary then called Wally over to fight M'Gann, not realising he had left the blonde archer wide eyed.

_'It must of happened, you know, out of costume.' _Artemis shut her eyes as the guilt hit her full force. She felt as though she should get a medal for working out who Robin was, but it just made everything worse. One of her best friends, the boy she considered her little brother, was emotionally hurt near her and she _let it happen? _No, that would change. Artemis was sure of that. As soon as they were done training, Artemis would explain what happened to Wally. She owed Robin that.

Gotham Academy, 21st March. 

Dick Grayson was not in the mood for school today. Bruce had told him he could stay off, but he had declined. He hadn't exactly explained what had happened at school the day before, but he got the idea Bruce would be hacking in to the school's camera's while at work to make sure nothing was wrong. Dick just hoped Kurt kept his distance. As he turned the corner to where his school was (he had refused to let Alfred drive him any further, in case Kurt was waiting) and was met by a shocking sight.

His bro, best friend, Wally West was there. And he was holding Kurt up by the wall. Kurt's goons were no where in sight, but that could be because of the shadow behind Wally.

_Roy? _His eyes widened impossibly more as he say his smirking friend watch with amusement as Wally growled deep in Kurt's ear. Dick felt a smile stitch onto his face as he saw the terrified expression on the bully. Of course, the question of _how _Wally knew what had happened was lingering in the back of his mind, and he felt it may have something to do with Artemis, but he let it slide. He continued walking up to the boys and began hearing snips of the conversation.

"I swear to God if you even _look _at him again I'll-"

"Listen, I never meant for it to go so far! I'm an idiot! It won't happen again! Now please let me go!"

"Oh really?" Chuckled Roy, his eyebrow arching up, "You didn't mean for it to go so far? When did you plan for it to stop? The moment you stole his poster or the moment you cornered him? Really, I would teach you a thing or two, but my friend here says we can only dream about hurting you." Roy stepped forward though, and Kurt began shaking harder in Wally's grip. "So let me repeat," he said in a dangerous tone, "If you dare-"

"I get it! I get it! Please let me go!" Kurt had tears in his eyes, and with a small nod from Roy, Wally let the boy go. He dropped to the floor but didn't spare them a glance as he ran off into the school. Wally grinned at Roy and gave him a high five before turning to face Dick. He gave the youngest a quick hug.

"I want to stay and chat, but my own school will be starting soon, and Uncle B doesn't know I'm here." He gave the boy another hug. "I'll meet you here after school, wait for me. If Winick annoys you again, we'll sort him out." Smirked Wally. He gave a quick hug to Roy before skating off, the dust kicking up behind him.

Roy gave out a sigh, before clapping Dick on the shoulder. "I'll hang about Gotham today, if he annoys you at any time of the day, I'll come get you. No one should tease you about what happened." Roy whispered the last part, and pulled the boy into a hug. "Keep in touch, baby bird." He said before turning to go onto his motorbike. Dick gave a grin and a small wave as he headed into school. _Honestly, brothers..._

The fist came out of nowhere, but it collided painfully with his face. He smacked into a row of lockers as he clutched his cheek, already knowing who it was. He glared up at Kurt, who had obviously just finished crying and was very, very angry.

"You little shit!" He hissed out as he picked up Dick by the front of his shirt, his brown eyes showing his anger. "You had to pull out the big guns, being the rich boy you are. Well, I don't care who your daddy is, who your friends are, and especially _who you are. _To me, your the silly little circus orphan who let his parents die and-" He didn't get to finish. He found himself being held up against lockers, and not by Dick. A blonde chick. An angry blonde chick.

"So, first your rip his poster, not cool. Second, you hit him, really _not_ cool. And now your verbally abusing him? _Oh Hell no. _I will not put up with douches like you!" And with that, she kneed him hard in the groin. Dick could feel himself shiver when Kurt let out an animal-like yell, because that had to hurt. Artemis let the boy fall to the floor as she turned to Dick, sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything yesterday. No matter who you are, I should of helped. I'm so sorry, Richard." He stared at her, not blinking, not moving, until a grin broke out on his face. He stepped over Kurt, who was curled up on the ground and guarding his genitals, and put an arm around her waist. She turned it into a small hug before grabbing his hand and walking down the corridor with him.

"You know what, Arty? I'm feeling really asterous!" He gave a laugh and so did she, because after all that had happened, he knew he could count on his new family.

_**Hands up if you hated that ending? (My hand is up, by the way!) The idea came to me so I wrote it down! :) Hope it was a nice one-shot to read! Apologises for spelling mistakes and such, pretty tired... Oh well! Please review! (And look out for my Wally/Dick story, coming soon! :D) :) **_


End file.
